


Even For Love

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: A rewrite of a particular scene in Episode 10.





	Even For Love

His words kept echoing through her mind. “Not even for love?” He’d said, his voice almost pleading with her. She’d wanted to lash out at him, to accuse him of having never loved her, because deep down that was what she feared. But something held her back. She had no idea what it was, perhaps it was the memory of the girl she’d been all those years ago, a lifetime ago really. Perhaps it that her mind recoiled at the idea of believing the fairy tale she’d wanted all her life had come to this. Perhaps it was the look in his eyes, the pleading in his voice which brought memories of other times she’d heard this tone of voice from him. 

“Is that what is it between us, Richard? Love?” Anne asked as she settled back against her pillows. Once, she would have never doubted it, never questioned his love for even a moment. But that time was gone now. 

“Anne, of course it is...how can you…” Richard stopped abruptly as she closed her eyes, it was almost as if she was blocking out his face, his words. “Anne…”

Anne took a deep breath. There was so much she could say to him at this moment. When she opened her eyes, she found Richard looking at her earnestly, she could almost read fear in his eyes, or perhaps that was her imagination. “I remember the night you asked me to marry you.” She said softly. “You said you would be a true husband, because you loved me.” 

“Yes, I did.” Richard said softly, a slight bit of confusion in his voice. 

“As Duke of Gloucester, I had little reason to doubt your love, no reason that came from you.” She sighed softly. She did not want to have this conversation. “But as King…”

“Anne, you cannot think…”

“I cannot?” She asked. 

Surely she did not think that it was true. She had to know it meant nothing. It was only to make Tudor look like a fool. “I explained….”

“Yes, you explained!” She snapped. “You explained you would dishonor me to win your war with Tudor. Was that supposed to make me think you love me?”

He walked to the fireplace, his back turned to her as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I do love you.” The words almost seemed to be choked out of him, and he turned as he heard Anne fight back a sob. “Anne?”

She’d lowered her head into her hands, and Anne did not move as Richard sat down on the bed again. She didn’t fight him as Richard wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close against him. After several moments, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face against his chest as she cried. She wasn’t certain if she cried more for their Edward or for the state of things between them. 

Richard rubbed her back and murmured soothingly to Anne as she cried. For perhaps the first time, he couldn’t help but think she felt fragile as he held her, much smaller than normal. Yet, it had been so long since he’d held her. 

Sniffling, Anne pulled back to rest against the pillows. She was silent as Richard gently wiped away her tears. “What?” She asked, after he’d ran his hand down her arm, and started to unbuckle the belt that held his dagger. 

“You’re cold.” He replied, as he took off his doublet, and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

Anne sighed softly, as she turned towards him snuggling against his side, as she’d often done in the past. She was silent for so long, that Richard thought she’d fallen asleep.

“I know you’re right.” She murmured against his chest, smiling just a bit as she realized she’d startled him. “I know we must try to conceive again. I am your queen, it is my duty to give you sons.” She took a deep breath. “But not tonight. I can’t...everything hurts so much…”

Richard tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. “Have I ever taken you unwillingly?”

“No.” Anne replied immediately. 

“I am not going to start now.” He said softly. “And I understand, it...I hurt too.”

Anne looked up at him. There had been no doubt in her mind he was grieving too. “I think maybe we are both needing each other to be strong.” She brushed his hair back with her fingertips. “But I don’t feel very strong right now.” 

“Neither do I.” He admitted softly. 

“Then maybe it’s best for us to be broken together.” Anne closed her eyes as she spoke. 

“Maybe our pieces fit together?”

“I think it’s likely they do.” She murmured. 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “I’ve missed this.” She was so close to falling asleep that her defenses were down, and she could not help but admit she’d missed him. 

“Then I’ll stay.” Richard said softly.


End file.
